Ordana Goes To Hogwarts
by Ordana
Summary: What happens when a real Wiccan goes to Hogwarts?? Can the Staff deal with a 17 year old American?? Read and find out. R/R Chapter 3 finally up!!
1. Ordana Meets Harry Potter

Summery: What would happen if a REAL Wiccan (A.K.A. Me ^_^) went to Hogwarts???  
  
Disclaimers: I no own any of theses characters, no do I own Napster, or Metallica, or anything that I wish I could own....:(..I own Ordana, no one else. And she is me, so I have no worries of anyone taking her, so :P  
Ordana goes to Hogwarts Chapter 1  
Ordana meets Harry Potter  
  
  
*Oh..what a joy this is going to be..* Ordana though as she looked out of the window, and down on the Atlantic Ocean. *At least I'll still have the band practice* She was going to England for a Band Camp held at one of the school. And..it just so happened that one of her fathers' cousins lived in the same city as the University that she would be attending. So she would have to live with some relatives that she didn't even know. She sighed and continues to read 'Dancing With Dragons' for what seemed to be like the forth time on this flight. *I wish that I had some of my other books with me* From what she heard from her Dad, these people were totally again anything they considered 'abnormal' so she was told to leave anything with the word 'WitchCraft' on the front at home, so that meant none of her good books for her. Little did they know that she snuck 'Teen Witch' and several other books into a hidden bag in her suitcase, ((A/N-Which is something I WOULD do in a case like this..hehehe)) but that wouldn't do anything to help her from being bored on the way over there. *At least SOMETHING about going these people will be interesting* she thought. Her dad had told her that one of the boys that lived there went to some school for the 'criminal incurable' or something like that. *At least I'll have SOMEONE to cause a little mischief with* Ordana loved to play jokes on people. It was just something that was in her nature...  
  
~~Later~~  
Ordana was woke by the sound of the polite voice over the inter-com, saying that they had reached London. She looked at her watch and saw that it said 4 A.M., and realized that she was still in Central Time. She stretched out, and started to gather her collection of C.D.'s (Metalica and Korn, mostly) and hid her book in her backpack. At the last minute before she got off the plane, she remembered to take of her Pentacle necklace and put it her pocket. *This is going to be one long summer...*  
  
~~In the airport~~  
"Now, none of your nonsense this summer, boy" Vernon Dursley said to a small boy standing next to him that had wild black hair and green eyes, who was holding up a sign that said 'Ordana' in big black letters. "I will, I will" said the boy Harry Potter, for what seemed like the hundredth time today. *Isn't this just wonderful* he thought, *another person to bother me over the summer* He had a great hatred for anyone on Uncle Vernon's side of the family. He had to deal with a whole summer this time. Dudley was whining about having to wear the suit that he was wearing, and having to stand up for so long, and going on about all the TV shows that he was missing. Harry just couldn't wait for the summer to be over with...  
  
~~Back to Ordana~~  
It wasn't until she got off the plane and saw the sign baring her name did she realize how out of place she was going to be in the Dursley's home. Two big chubby men is business suits and a tiny boy in clothes to big to wear (she figured he was the trouble maker one..hehe) were at the entranceway when she got off the plane. *I must look very strange to them, with what I'm wearing* she thought as she looked over herself. She was wearing her 'famous' baggy carpenter pants that had a hole in one knee and writing in permanent marker all over it, and a black and white leopard spotted halter top. Her nails were painted an almost black purple, and sharpened into points, and her long brown hair had blonde hi-lights in it. *Oh well..* She thought, *If they're going to hate me, they'll just have to be the ones to deal with it*  
  
Apparently, they didn't know what she looked like, because when she was walking up to them, they were still looking towards the door to the plane, looking for her. *Let's just get this over with* she thought, as she stopped right in front of them. It took a second for the two big men to realize that she was there, but the skinny one just gawked at her, and she winked at him, causing him to blush. When the older one, which she figured was Vernon, looked over at her, he looked as if he was going to blow up. His face went red, as his eyebrows frowned. She took a small step back, learning enough from Mr. Quick, that when the 'V' on the forehead comes forth, MOVE! She smiled at them, and made a big wave. "HI!" she said, "I'm Ordana" After what seemed like a eternity of silence, he finally grumbled, "All right then, lets go" Apparently, she wasn't what they had in mind when they thought of her.   
  
The car ride away from London was a long one, and after hearing that Vernon was the kind of person that complained about everything and anything, she pulled out her portable C.D. player and stuck in her favorite C.D. (Metalica, The Black Album!!!) and pretended to fall asleep. After only about 10 minutes of it, she heard Vernon screaming, "TURN OFF THAT BLASTED MUSIC" So much for jamming over the summer...  
  
*This is getting annoying* she thought as she heard the fat man complaining over and over again, about how much better the world would be if people didn't do this, and if people didn't do that, and was when he was complaining about the boy Harry Potter, who just looked away, rather embarrassed about getting talk about to like that, that she started talking. "Wanna know something that one of my best guy friends told me once.." she said, not caring if he was finished. "What?" he asked in a tone of voice that showed his displeasure of being interrupted.  
  
"He told me, that the world would be a better place if people would just stop complaining, and just started smiling" The car almost went off the road. Dudley was whimpering like a baby, while Harry just stared at her in amazement, not believing that someone would just talk so rude to anyone like Vernon so smoothly.   
  
"Listen, you little wench, I decided to take you in for the summer as a favor for you father. I will NOT be talk to like that. It's bad enough I have to deal with Harry 24/7!!" he screamed so loudly that people in other cars were looking over at him.   
  
"OK then..just wanted to let you know that." There was a long about of silence, before Vernon decided to turn on the news, so he could have more to complain about. It just so happened that they were talking about Napster, and Metallica's law suet against them. Vernon was going on and on about how bad Napster was. Again, Ordana desided to speak her mind (like she always does) "I actually think Napster is a good thing."  
  
"Oh really, do you know how much money those people lose when people go giving away their music like that!!"  
She was ready for a debate! "Actually, one time, I had to do a report on a current advent for a history class one time, I did it on Napster. I looked up the charts and everything on Metallica's records sales, and they actually got MORE money then what they were making before Napster opened up." *Take that!!* she thought *No way he can beat a well thought out argument like that!* She was right. He was quiet, yet fuming, all the way back to there little house on Number 4 Privet Drive. 


	2. An Old Friend and a Few New Tricks

  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Time has really been pressed for me lately, but I worked on it every minute I could. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story!! But..as for you anilicital basterds, get over it, thats why it's called a FANFIC, not the original NOVEL!!!   
  
Ordana Goes To Hagwarts~Chapter 2  
An Old Friend and A Few New Tricks  
  
  
It had been a week since Ordana had arrived at the Dursleys. And as far as she was consserned, it was the worst week of her life. *I thought A.H.S. was bad* she thought. Never had she seen such a place that showed so much favortism. Petunia and Vernon had such a deaf ear when it came to Dudley and his constant annoying remarks to Harry and herself, but somehow, always seemed to know when Ordana had put on her headphones (even at a low volume, which was nothing she ever thought she would do ((No!! I thought I glued it on high!!!)), or when Harry or her sneaked into the kitchen to grab some munches. Both of them were to the point of starving. Apparently, Dudley had been on a grapefruit diet since last summer, but hadn't lost anywait. *Maybe because HE can get away with sneaking food from the fridge.* she thought destastefully as Petunia cut up another daily grapefuit. According to Harry, it was like this all the time, and that the Dursleys HATED being seen with anything that would spoil their reputation of being the 'Oh Most Normal Family On The Street'. Whenever she said this, she said it in her 'Let's Pretent To Be Prissy Bitches' voice. Harry and she always laughed when they made fun of them like this.   
  
As far as she was concerned, Harry was a pretty cool dude. Though she didn't see the 'criminal' in him. Neither of them could figure out how either of them could be related to the Dursleys. Even though she liked Harry, she really didn't know to much about him. The Dursleys seem to have forbidden him to talk to her. He also seemed alittle shy. She started conversation with in about the owl that lived in his room ('Owls are pretty cool' she had said, 'I've always wanted a exocite pet, like a snake or a mouse, or mabe even a iguana, but my parents would never let me have one....( :( )   
  
But today was just too much. Vernon had been going on about how Harry's owl (dubed Hedwig) had keeped him up all night, and Dudley complaining about how he wanted eggs and bacon for breakfast. *Disgusting* she thought, *a teenage boy crying over what he has for breakfast* Of course, she and Harry had an almost nothing slice of fruit, when she stood up and walked up to her room. Everyone stopped complaining and blinked at the empty doorway, untill she came back down the stairs carrying her pole bag and her backpack (which had Metallica and A.H.S. colorguard patches all over it) "I don't know how you people can live like this" she ranted at them. "I'm going to go get some real food. Wanna come Harry??"  
  
"Fine, you can leave, but Harry stays here" Vernon said, trying to stay calm. He found out the other day what it was like when you yell at Ordana..she just yells right back.   
"  
And why can't he come??" She asked in a 'Oh-Yeah, You Know I'm Gonna Get My Way' voice.   
  
"B..because" Petunia said weakly, "It's not fair for Dudley to have to be on a diet, and he gets to eat whatever he wants"  
  
"Yeah well..don't worry your pretty little head over it, I'm buying, Come on Harry, you can stay over at the University while I'm at practice" Without waiting for a response, Harry jumped out of his chair and was out the door, and they started walking down the street.   
  
"Wow.." he said in amazement. "Only once have I stormed out like that. Do you think they'll still let you come back??"  
  
"If they don't, I can just get a hotel room. I have enough money. My dad just wanted me to stay with them so I could 'get to know my family'. Goddess..I wish I didn't know I was related to them..." Harry had looked strangely at her for a moment when she had said 'Goddess' but smiled in agrement in her statement about the Dursleys.  
  
"So, where are we going to go eat at??"  
  
"McDonolds, more than likely. Oh, how greatful I am that the whole world has been McDonoldized" They laughed, and chit-chated all the way through breakfast. ('ummm..this is good. The Dursleys never really took me out to eat.' 'You poor, deprived child....')  
  
After what seemed like a short, yet filling breakfast, they took the long walk dowm to the University where Ordana had her marching band rehearsals. They walked though the front entrenceway, and into a large lobby with trophy cases on all sides. Ordana pointed though one exit and to a large room that sunk into the floor and was surounded by glass walls. "Over there is the library, they have some pretty good books, but we are going this way." She walked in the opposite direction and through a large room with several long tables and a few small round ones. There were a few people sitting here and there, eating snacks or watching the small TV that was there. "This would be the Activity Center, were people come to eat. I acctually like the food they serve here, the stuff at my school back home was just nasty. It was worth the long walk to go eat out."   
  
"You left school, to eat??"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, you guys don't have stuff like that here, do you?? It's called Off-Campus lunch, were you can just go where ever you want to got to eat. It's mostly just the people with cars that leave, but some walk."  
  
"Well..I never got a chance to do stuff like that. I go to a bording school"  
  
"What is that like, living at a school. I know something like it, you know, during marching season, I'm at the school with band practices that I barely spend anytime at home."  
  
He seemed kind of resisted to answer, not wanting to tell her all about his school life. *She's cool, but she's still a muggle* he thought. "It's kinda cool. I know what it's like, staying out late into the night, with practices.   
  
Ordana wanted to comment on haveing sports and St. Bruces, but desided against it with a look at the boys nervous face. They walked outside and onto a large grass field where a bunch of other girls carring flags were scattered about, doing spins and tosses. Harry stared at them. "What??" Ordana said. "It looks as if you've never seen anyone twirl a flag before."  
  
"Well...I haven't"  
  
"Oh" Ordana set down her pole bag on the side of the field, and pulled out a smaller sized flag, that was white, green and red. She spinned it slow for a warm up, that went into the heavy duty tosses and catched them all behide her back. Harry stared opened mouth, as if never knowing such a thing was possiable. "Look" Ordana said after her warm up, "Try this" She went over to her bag again, and pulled out a banged up silver pole that had a tattered red flag on it. "Were not supposed to let anyone use our proformince flags, but this is my practice pole from back home. Try it out."  
  
He took the flag, but just looked at it, not knowing what to do. He attemted to spin it, but did it wrong and got his arms tangled up. He blushed a deep red.   
  
"Here, let me help you. Hold you hands like this" She spent a few minutes with him, and he managed to do a choppy single spin, when practice had started and the captain called everyone to attention. Considering what he had saw of Ordana the last week, Harry couldn't believe how well un-rude she was to everyone else. They spent what seemed like hours practicing, doing the same moves over and over again, then putting it all together with a song that he had never heard before. After it was all done, everyone left, but Ordana stayed on to talk to the captain. She seemed really excited about something. It was a few minutes before she finally ran over to him.   
  
"Ok then..lets go get something to eat."   
  
~~Laterz~~~  
  
After eating a great lunch at the school cafetieria, Harry desided to spend the rest of the day in the library instead of going back out side to watch another couple of hours of practice. He found that the school not only had the Non-Fiction study books like back at Hogwarts, but has several Fiction book. There was tons of them, from the icky romance stuff to adventures in other lands. After spending some time just roaming the rows of bookselves, not looking for anything in particular, he noticed someone was looking at him through the stacks of books. He thought for a second that it was someone he knew, but brushed it aside by looking at the hair that was a un-natual black with red highlights in them. He continued to walk away, but the girl shouted at him. "Harry!! What are you doing here!!" It was Hermonie!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok...that was gay..i know it..but i've been haveing writers block and i can't seem to get anything right in this chapter. I promise the next one will be better....don't give up on me yet!! It will get better!! ((I'm just never good with openings..))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Common Interests

A/N: I own everyone!! And i'm rich, so just go ahead and sue me!! MWAHAHAHA!!.....just kidding..  
Well, sorry I haven't updated in like, a year, but that's ok! I found the disket for this story and started to write again. There's alot of talking in here, but thats ok.   
Ordana Goes to Hogwarts  
Chapter 3~Common Interests  
"Hermione!" Harry yelped. "What are you doing here?? What happened to your hair?"   
  
"Woh...Harry..slow down."  
  
"Sorry..I just didn't expect to see you here. What happened to your hair?!?!" Harry seemed very confused, but Hermione just laughed at him.  
  
"It was my mom's idea. I don't know why..I think she's haveing a mid-life crisis or something. She dyed her own hair and said I would look good with it too. Personally, I hate it."  
  
"Well...it IS different... Why did you let her do that..."  
  
"I didn't. She just droped me off at some beauty parlor and told them to do what would look good on me...I think they should all be sent off to the loony farm.."   
  
"Who should get sent off??" Hermione jumped at the voice behide her that had come from Ordana. "Nice hair."   
  
"Who are you??" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh." Harry piped up. "This is my..er..how are we related??"  
  
"Sort of like cousins..your uncle is my uncle..."  
  
"Really. Harry, how come you didn't tell me you had another cousin." Hermonie said, then leaned over to wisper in his ear. "She's not like your other cousin, is she??"  
  
"I heard that! And no I'm not. I can't stand that little ass. Speaking of him, it's time to go back to the HellHole. You ready to leave or do you wanna stay a while??"  
  
"Could we stay a while. Oh, and by the way, this is Hermione. She's a friend from school."  
  
"So..you go to that St. Briget something or another too?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh yeah.." Harry stammered. "I forgot about that part..."  
  
"Don't worry about." Ordana said. "I pretty much figured out that your not some criminal insane nut. Trust me, I would know..."  
  
"Oh ok..."  
  
"But where do you guys go to school anyways?"  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione, hopeing for some advise, but she looked just as bafuled. How could you explain to a Muggle that you went to a school of Witchcraft?  
  
"Umm..well.." Harry started. "I don't know if you'll know how to understand this or not.."  
  
"Harry!" Ordana snaped, "spit it out you dork"  
  
"Don't call me a dork."  
  
"Well, it can't be something that difficult to say"  
  
"We go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
  
"No shit dude"  
  
"Ok Ordana, don't freak out now." Hermione said.  
  
"Who's freaked? I just couldn't believe that you actually have schools for that here."  
  
"Wha..." Harry looked dumbfounded. "So..your not..weirded out or anything?"  
  
"Na, I'm a witch my self. Have been fo the last few years. Only problem is back in the States, everyone freaks out if they find out. It's cool that you have schools here though. Makes me want to stay. Sigh" Ordana looks at the two of them. "What? Only Brits can be witch's?"  
  
"No.." Hermione starts. "It's just, we didn't think anyone from the Dursely's family would be a witch!"  
  
"Hey!" Ordana yelled, "I'm only related to those people by marrage, no blood. Thank Goddess to, I'd freak if I were. Well, anyway, we better go now, it's starting to get dark." Ordana yawns. "Man! How long will it take me to get use to your stupid time zone?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok Ok Ok! Very lame, but I can't figure out what to do next! There's alot of talking, but thats the only way I can get everything out in this one. I have big plans for the rest of the story, I just have to get there, so give me some time, K? Kool! Love all of you who kept checking in on this. *smack* Don't forget to review!!!  
  
~Meg 


End file.
